


See Through The Smoke

by AuthorInTraining



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInTraining/pseuds/AuthorInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating house fire that killed Harry's four best friends, he is determined to keep the house that is newly remodeled house from being sold.  It's not like he wants to make it hard for the poor real estate agent who has to sell this home but he has a big secret....  The ghosts of his four best friends that he lost still live there.  If the house gets sold he won't be able to come see them anymore.  But soon, the son of the real estate agent, Trevor Smith finds out he's one behind all of the sabotaging.  Can he trust Trevor to keep his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I sat there with my binoculars, waiting and watching. I was hunched over my desk and staring out the window at the house directly across the street from mine. The house I was currently observing had once been in a huge fire that destroyed it and killed 4 people. That was 2 years ago and I hadn't lived in this neighborhood when the fire happened and the house was already brand new and remodeled when I moved here 3 months ago. The fresh paint job and the cleanly cut grass of the 2 story house no longer showed that there had been a devastating tragedy. However, that tragedy is not the reason I'm spying on the house. My mom just happens to be the real estate agent whose reselling this house after the accident and it seems that every time she hosts an open house, something goes wrong. It's anything from all the lights cutting off or wild raccoons running a muck when potential buyers come. It's all been an unsolved mystery until I heard a crashing sound come from the house across the street 3 minutes ago.

So that brings me back to the reason why I'm staring out of my window like some weird stalker. All of the sudden I notice a light turn on the second floor. I see a figure walking around and I decide that the person has to be the one sabotaging the house. I can't make out who it is so I decide I need to go over there and confront this person now. The faster I get this person to go away, the faster my mom will sell this house , and the faster I'll be back in my mom's good graces. You see, me and my mom have been distant ever since she caught me making out with another dude in my room 2 weeks ago. She's not homophobic or anything. I think she's just hurt that I didn't tell her that I was gay earlier. After my dad left we promised that we would stay close and tell each other everything no matter what. I didn't mean to keep it from her. She's just been so busy ever since she became a real estate agent and a darn good one at that. We were going through a rough time financially after my dad left when I was 12. We were living in a small apartment on the wrong side of town when she decided that she wanted a better life for the both of us and she set out to get her real estate license. And now today she's one of the most successful real estate agents in Alameda County. And now we've moved to this big house in the Hayward Hills. I'm so proud of her but we haven't had time to celebrate everything cause she's always so busy. We barely get to talk and I'm always home alone because she's working late at the office. I know that finding out who this person is will make her proud of me and help our relationship. And maybe she'll even make more time for me.

I snap out of my thoughts when I remember the task at hand. I put on my shoes and coat. Then I grab a flashlight and a bat just in case I need to protect myself against this mysterious person. I make my way down the stairs, out of my front door, and I cross the street. I get a little bit scared but then I see the "For Sale" sign with my mom's smiling face on it and it reminds that I'm doing this all for her. I go to the front door and it's locked so I walk around to the backyard gate to find it wide open. I continue walking to the backdoor and thankfully it's unlocked. I turn on my flashlight and quietly try to find the stairs. I locate them and proceed to tiptoe up them. I get to the top and see a room with light shining from under the door. I hear music playing too. I put my flashlight away, raise my bat, and I approach the door. I turn the knob and quickly swing the door open. I get my bat ready to swing when I see 5 guys spread around the room. They're all shocked to see me here. All of the sudden I wasn't so sure about my plan anymore. I could've sworn I only saw one person in here. I look around the room and see a familiar face. It's Harry Styles, a guy I see around school who never talks to anyone.  
"Trevor?!!! What are you doing here?", Harry demands.

"What am I doing here? I live across the street and my mom's the one selling this house! What you are you doing here? And who are these guys??? And how do you know my name?"

"Wait. You can see them?"

"What do you mean? Of course I can see them. I'm not blind!"

They all exchange nervous looks between each other. I get the sense that I'm missing something. And I am a guy that never likes to be the only one not in on something.

"One of you guys better tell me what's going on! How about we start with names?", I ask and point to a boy with pale skin and bleached blonde hair first, "What's yours?"

" My name's Niall", he says. Then he waves his hands at the two guys who are sporting shy looks on their faces. "These Timid Timmys are Zayn and Liam." Then he points to guy who strangely resembles Peter Pan. "And thi-"

"I'm Louis!", he interrupts. He shoots Niall a sassy look and says,"I can speak for myself Nialler, unlike Zayn and Liam here."

Harry finally speaks up again to defend Zayn and Liam. "Hey!", he says,"that's not fair Louis. You know they haven't had much human interaction outside of us five in more than 2 years. Be sympathetic."

And that's when a red flag goes off in my head. Why haven't they had much human interaction in that long? I'm suddenly worried for the 2 boys so I walk across the room to comfort them. "Is everything okay? You guys can tell me", I say. I go to put my hand on Liam's shoulder and my hand goes right through it. I stay calm. It's late and I must be hallucinating. I go to touch his shoulder again. Once again it falls right through. I start panicking and turn to Zayn. I try to touch him and my hand goes through him too.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!!!", I scream. I start hyperventilating and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter Two

Trevor's POV

I wake up with a headache. I see a figure standing above me and they're saying my name over and over again. My blurry vision finally clears and I realize that the person talking to me is Harry. I realize that I'm also back in my room and on my bed. He must have brought me here after I fainted. Then I remember everything that happened with him and his weirdo friends, I jump up and immediately get dizzy. I start to fall but Harry is there to steady me. "Get your hands off of me, you psycho!!!", I scream.

"Yeah sure 'cause your totally able to stand up on your own right now. Let me help you back onto the bed and I'll explain it all to you.", Harry bargains.

I think about it. I'm worried about giving him a chance but he's cute and his friends seemed like good guys so I say," You have 5 minutes before I call my mom and tell her your the one who's been messing with that house." He nods and guides me to by bed and I sit down. He moves across the room to sit in the chair at my desk. He faces me and starts to talk.

"This is going to seem really weird but you have to trust that I'm telling the truth."

"I'll believe anything at this point! I just put my hand through two boys so try me!"

"Okay. You probably already know that the house across the street burnt down."

I nod and he continues.

"Well I used to live in the house before it burnt down."

I gasp.

"One day me and all of the boys that you met tonight were having band practice in my room. I got a call from my mom saying that her and my dad were working late and that I had to go get my little sister from daycare. I told all the boys to stay while I went to go get her. Well while I was gone Niall and Zayn had decided to take a nap and one of the amps that were plugged in shorted out and caused a fire. They are both heavy sleepers so when they noticed it was to late. The whole room was up in flames. Liam and Louis went in to try and save them and they all ended up dying", Harry says tearily. He had started crying some time during the story. I got up, walked across the room, and kneeled in front of him. Taking his hand in mine I say," It's okay, Harry. It's okay."

"No, it's not", he cries," It's all my fault. If I would have just told them to come with me they'd still be alive."

"No! It's not your faul-", I stop," Wait a minute!! If they're dead, how did I just see and talk to them, huh? You promised you'd tell me the truth, Harry! What the heck! I can't believe I was actually feeling bad for you!"

"Oh my god! Good thing your cute 'cause you sure are slow!... They're ghosts, okay Trevor? THEY'RE GHOSTS AND THEY'VE BEEN LIVING THERE SINCE THE FIRE AND IF THAT HOUSE GETS SOLD I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THEM ANYMORE!!! THEY'RE MY BEST FRIENDS AND I CAN'T LOSE THEM!!! THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!!!", he screams.

That catches me off guard. I shouldn't believe him. I've never believed in ghosts before but the conviction in his voice and the way he is now shaking makes me believe every word he's said. There's no way he's lying and now that I think about it, the explanation weirdly makes complete sense.

"Harry. I actually believe you."

"You do?"

I roll my eyes. "I just said I did, didn't I?"

"Thank you so much. Can I trust you to keep my secret?"

"For now? Yes. But I can't forever. Don't forget that my mom's the one selling this house."

"Please don't tell her! You can't tell her!", Harry pleads.

"I won't", I sigh," But only because your friends are so nice."

He chuckles at that. "It's so nice to know that someone else knows about this, not just me. I tried to show my family but they can't see them and now they think I'm crazy. I wonder why you can see them."

"I have no idea and I don't wanna find out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm never going over there again. It's just too weird."

"Why not? You've already met them and you know they're ghosts now. It will be good for them to interact with someone else besides me and themselves."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But no. I can't get involved with that. If I start going over there and my mom finds out, she'll be even more mad at me."

"Why is she mad at you now?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions", I huff," but I'll tell you anyway. I didn't tell her I was gay and she found out by catching me making out with another guy. And if you have a problem with that, then you can keep your homophobia to yourself."

"Dude, chill. I'm gay too."

"Well isn't that great. You wanna have a contest to see who has the limpest wrists out of the two us?", I ask sarcastically.

"Uhm. It seems that you have an attitude so I'm gonna go."

"Yeah. Okay. It's getting late anyway. Goodnight Harry.

"Bye Trevor. Talk to you at school tomorrow." He waves then exits my room.

"Yeah, I doubt it.", I say when I hear the front door close. Just because I know his little secret now doesn't mean we should talk at school now. I mean, he seems nice and all but I feel like I should stay away from him until the whole thing with the house is over, I sigh and start getting ready for bed. In bed I can't seem to stop thinking about everything Harry told me tonight. Why haven't his friends gone to heaven? Why do they only stay in that house? Is Harry's guilt the reason why he never talks to anyone at school? Holy Christ on a bike! This is not what I thought would happened when I decided to go over to the house across the street. I finally get tired and drift off to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry's POV

I walk into school with a little bounce in my step. This is the first time in more than two years that I was actually excited to go to school. I couldn't wait to see Trevor. The fact that he found out my secret and didn't freak out made me want to get to know the boy. It was nice to have someone to sort of share this secret with. I know he said that he didn't want to be involved but that didn't mean I couldn't talk to him about the situation and how I felt about it. I used to try to talk about it with the therapist my parents sent me to but she would just prescribe me a new medication that made me feel sleepy and emotionless every time I did. So I learned my lesson and stopped bringing it up. I knew I couldn't talk about it with my parent's after I tried to show them that Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis still lived in the house as ghosts. I was the only one who could see them so they thought I was crazy. My deceased friends have been the only thing keeping me together this whole time and hopefully that was about to change.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I collided with a body. I picked my head up to apologize and that's when I saw the boy who's been the reason for my distraction. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Trevor. Are you alright?", I question.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", he says," But you shouldn't try and knock over the person who just found out a huge secret about you."

My eyes widen. "Trevor, I didn't mean to do tha-".

 

"Whoa! Jeez dude! I was just kidding.", he says," You know I wouldn't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course. I actually trust you more than anyone right now.", I sigh.

This time it's his eyes that widen. " I have to go," he says as he rushes off down the hallway.

I stand there and watch him rush down the hallway until he rounds the corner. That was weird. Did I run him off with what I said? I only told him that I trusted him, which was the truth... Whatever. He probably had to get to class early or something. I sigh and start walking to my own first period.

I get there and nod at my teacher while taking a seat. I start taking about my history notebook and pen while the rest of the students slowly start to pile into the room. After 2 minutes the final bell rings and class starts. The teacher starts talking and I drift off into thoughts of Trevor.

~Trevor's POV~

I sat in the back of my Physics class feeling like a Class A Douchebag. I didn't mean to blow Harry off like that after he told me that he trusted me but I freaked out! I promised myself that things would stay the same and I wouldn't talk to him that much until this whole ordeal with the (apparently haunted) house and his "Casper the Friendly Ghost wannabe" besties was solved. But instead of just saying that I was fine when he bumped into me and walking off after saying bye politely, I chose to engage in conversation with him. I couldn't help it though! He looked so worried when he bumped into me and the pout on his face was so adorable... Oh my god. I think that a boy who hangs out with ghosts in his free time is adorable!!! What has my life come to??!! I shake my head in disappointment at myself and zone back into class just in time to my hear my teacher explaining something I don't care about. I sigh and count the hours until lunch where I can take some time to clear my head.

~At Lunch Time~

It turns out that I can't get any time to clear my head because my 3 best friends Angel, Lexie, and Trina are talking my ear off. They're in the middle of discussing how they should all get hair extensions and I couldn't pretend to be interested in this conversation even if you paid me. Deciding that I can't take anymore of this irrelevant conversation, I stand up to go get a juice from the vending machines. Exiting the cafeteria, I ignore the confused voices of my friends that are asking me where I'm going. I walk through the halls until I reach the vending machines and pull out a dollar. I stick it in the slot and choose which juice I want. After the I retrieve the juice and drink some of it, I wonder what I should do for the rest of the lunch period. I consider going back to my friends but I quickly shake my head at the thought. I don't really feel like explaining why I'm in a weird mood and it's not like I could tell them the real reason anyways. I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone and I plan to keep that promise. I decide that maybe just walking around by myself for a little while will help clear my head.

I start aimlessly wondering around the halls until I end up out in the quad. There's some lunchtime event going on that I can't bring myself to care about so I don't bother to stop and watch. I walk further towards the end of the school when I spot Harry. He's sitting on some bleachers by himself while reading and eating an apple. I stand still and watch him for a while. He looks so absorbed into his book. I can't help but admire the way his eyebrow scrunches in concentration. Watching him so closely makes me realize that he's not adorable but also kind of handsome. Okay, scratch that. He's seriously handsome. Like the "I would pay good money to lick your face" kind of handsome. I nearly drool at the way his jawline looks when he eats a piece of his apple in between reading. And oh my god! And the way his pretty pink lips purse when he chews makes me want to be that apple.

I'm too busy trying to write a sonnet about Harry's beautiful chocolate curls to notice that Harry has put his book down and is staring at me with an entertained look on his face. Oh crap. I've been caught! I panic and freeze in my spot. He then waves at me. That's enough to snap me out my shocked state and I run off without returning a hand wave.

I hurry off to my art class and nearly bump into 7 people before I reach the classroom. I swing the door open wide, scurry to my seat, and heavily set down my backpack. My teacher looks at me like I've grown a third head which is understandable because of the scene I've just caused. "You okay, Trevor?", she asks, concerned.

"I'm just fine Ms. Black. Just casually freaking out at the fact that I was willing to be an apple", I reply.

"Oh..... Okay.... Yeah.", she says confusedly and proceeds to start setting paints out for us to use this period. I hear her saying something about how she doesn't get paid enough to deal with crazy teenagers under her breath. I take offense to that because I could be way worse! I could be a loner who talks to ghost so she should be thankful! And how can she judge me when she comes to class everyday looking like she put on her makeup on at night, slept in it, then rolled right out of bed and came to school?!!! And okay, I'm being mean. I guess I'm just in a bad mood from Harry catching me staring at him.

I sigh as the bell rings. I get up to get my art supplies from my shelf so I can start working on our current project. Even with all the materials in front of me, I still can't bring myself to work on the project. I'm too busy thinking about my sudden attraction towards Harry. I mean, I've never paid attention to him before, so why am I watching him like a creepy stalker now? And of course I start having these strange feelings about him when I'm supposed to be avoiding him! I'm so disappointed in myself! I HAD ONE JOB!

I obviously have to work harder at avoiding him. It's for the best. I have a feeling that it's going to be really hard but I have no other choice. If I indulge in conversation with him, then we'll become friends. If we become friends, then he'll want to introduce me to his other friends. His only other friends just happen to be ghosts who live in a house that Harry is sabotaging because my mom is trying to sell it. And Harry's ghost friends seem really nice so I'll probably want to go there more than once. I'll start going over there a lot and then my mom will eventually find out and be even more disappointed in me. I can't have that. My mom's everything to me and I can't lose her trust. I'm already betraying her by not telling her that Harry's the one sabotaging the house that's causing her stress because she can't sell it. So if I'm not going to tell her what Harry's doing, I can at least not socialize with him.

I sit in class mentally going over the plan to not to talk to Harry. I remind myself that it's for my mom and that gives me hope that I can follow through with it. But things are always easier said than done...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so be patient with me! I try to update as much as possible but I swear writer's block is out to get me!!! If you want to get updates on this story faster, check me out at http://wattpad.com/AuthorInTraining7!!! Later lovelies and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! And feel free to comment if you like or hate it!


End file.
